Life at Alfea and Red Fountain
by Winxclubgirls
Summary: sequel to cheating is never good. basically it's times for the kids to go to school
1. Chapter 1

Life at Alfea and Red Fountain

Disclaimer: like you people know we own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Quads go to School

Bloom and Brandon sat on the sofa in there living room. Bloom had her head on Bandon's shoulder. It was tiring taking care of 10 kids but Elisabeth and Emma were going to Alfea and Justin and Andrew were going to Red Fountain tomorrow.

Right now the quads were out with there younger brothers and sisters, Stella, and Stella's and Sky's daughter Samantha who was only 5. Even thou Stella said she would never have kids after what happen to Bloom she finally let Sky into talking her into having one kid.

Right then the ten teenagers came running into the house slowly followed by Stella and Samantha. "Have a nice?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah sure," Stella said. "How was your day?"

"Relaxing, thanks for taking them out." Bloom said standing up and going over to Stella. "You know you're really the best friend I could ever ask for." Bloom said giving Stella a hug. The two girls smiled at each other. They hadn't seen Tecna, Musa, Layla, or Flora for months but these two always see each other. That could also be because they live in the same realm.

Sky had made sure to build a good size house for them not too far from the castle of Eraklion. Actually if one didn't know better they would say the house was on Eraklion grounds.

"Mom," Makayla yelled coming down the stairs. "Do we have anything thing to eat?"

"You just eat not too long ago," Stella said shocked.

"I want a sack," Makayla said.

"Go into the kitchen and see what we have," Boom told Makayla. Andrew and Justin also came running down the stairs.

"Mom have you seen our swords that dad bought us?" Andrew asked.

"Andy, I don't know where they are. Try the attic," Bloom told Andrew. Each kid had a nickname besides Justin and Mason. Andrew was Andy, Elisabeth was Liz or Lizzy, Emma was M, Makayla was KK, Mackenzie was Kenzie, Michelle was Shelly, Marshal was Mar.

"We tried there and we're getting packed for Red Fountain," Justin said.

"I told you to get packed before you went out with Stella." Bloom said and the two boys ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, Sammy is going to be my only kid," Stella said picking up Samantha. "Good luck at Alfea and Red Fountain." Stella called up to the four kids who were leaving for school tomorrow.

"Thanks," all four voices could be heard.

"Bye kids," Stella yelled.

"Bye Aunt Stella," all six voices could be heard. They had decided it was best for Bloom's children to just call Stella Aunt Stella even thou she was half of the kids step mom.

"Bye Bloom," Stella told Bloom.

"Bye Stell, Bye Sammy," Bloom said and the two hugged again.

"Bye Brandon," Stella said to Brandon.

"Bye Stella," Brandon said. "Bye Sammy." Stella walked out of the house and closes the door behind her.

"Want something to eat?" Bloom asked Brandon.

"Sure," Brandon said and Bloom walks into the kitchen to find Makayla eating a bag of chips.

"You shouldn't eat too much," Bloom tells Makayla and Makayla tries to say something but her mouth is full of chips. "Don't talk while eating." Bloom walks over to the freeze to see what's in there to make for her and Brandon but trips over something. Bloom gets up and looks down to find Justin and Andrew missing swords. "JUSTIN, ANDY, I FOUND YOUR SWORDS."

Justin and Andrew run downstairs and pick up there swords. "Thanks mom," they both say and run upstairs again to finish packing which they wouldn't have to do if they had listen to Bloom and packed earlier. Bloom opens the freeze to find some left over pizza and heats that up for her and Brandon.

Brandon walks into the kitchen not too long before it was done. "You okay," Brandon asked as the microwave beeped meaning the pizza is ready.

"Yeah but you know the boys have to keep there things in the right place," Bloom said taking out the pizza and giving one to Brandon.

"Boys will be boys," Brandon said before starting to eat his pizza.

The next day Justin, Andrew, Emma, and Elisabeth all said goodbye to Brandon and Bloom and went threw the portal to there new schools. Elisabeth and Emma went down and Ms. Griselda looked at them before saying "name and realm."

"Elisabeth and Emma from Eraklion," Emma answers for the both of them and Ms. Griselda checks them off her list. They go into the school land stand next to each other as Ms. Griselda tells about the rules and then Ms. Fairigonda says something.

The two girls were happy to find they were sharing a room. "Is it a little weird to know we were born at Alfea in one of these dorms?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Emma says. "I wonder if anyone will remember us."

"How can they not with everything that happened here? Mom didn't just give birth to four kids but six others."

You know if we didn't know about the spell mom would sound like a slut," Emma told Elisabeth and Elisabeth nodded her agreement.

AN: not the best chp but all we could come up with. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Dance**

Justin and Andrew walked to there dorm in Red Fountain after listening to Saladin's speech about the school year and the rules.

"Just think Justin dad and Brandon stay in the dorm this school?" Andrew said opening a door into a dorm.

"I wonder how Emma and Elizabeth are doing at Alfea." Justin said.

"There probably fine." Andrew said.

"Let's unpack and then lets go out to Magix for pizza." Justin said.

After unpacking the boys got on a bus with 30 other people and went to Magix.

At Alfea

Emma and Elizabeth both were unpacking when a girl with black hair and green eyes came into the dorm.

"Hi I'm Kasady!" She said.

"Hi!" Emma said. "I'm Emma and she's Elizabeth."

"COOL! Your twins." Kasady said.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said.

"So are you'll going to the back to school dance tomorrow?" Kasady asked plopping down on Elizabeth's bed.

"School dance?" Elizabeth and Emma said at once.

"Yeah the one we have with Red Fountain." Kasady said

"Oh yeah I forgot about it." Emma said. "I guess we'll have to go to Magix and get our dresses." Emma looked at Elizabeth before grabbing their princess credit cards.

Since there mom was finishing up restoring Sparks and they would be the Princesses of Sparks when it was opened back up in a few months they had been given princess credit cards.

Emma, Elizabeth, Kasady and some other girls from Alfea left for Magix.

After shopping for hours the Emma and Elizabeth finally found there dresses.

Emma's dress was an ocean blue colored halter with triple ruffles, tulip high low hem and artfully placed flower. With diamond slip on heel shoes.

Elizabeth's dress was Asymmetrical chiffon empire waist bodice falls into a cascade with a rhinestone appliqué. Functional lacing in the back. Side slit, train. And matching rhinestone shoes.

Emma and Elizabeth caught the last bus back to Alfea.

A/N: Well that's all for now. R&R!


End file.
